You Can't Use Aura!
by Ability King KK
Summary: Riley has taken on a student to teach him how to use his Aura powers.  Unfortunately, Cynthia wants to learn as well and Riley will not have that.


Riley watched over his student, pride filling him, as the boy seemed to be getting the hang of using Aura. Of course, the raven-haired boy did also have the help of the yellow mouse-like Pokémon, who would help its trainer by fearlessly letting him test his Aura powers on him. There was also a certain lavender-haired girl who was a big help to the boy's training by being his support.

Of course there was a downside to this training and she was standing next to Riley at the moment. Glancing at the blonde woman in question, Riley had to frown. She was persistent he would give her that.

"Cynthia, how many times do I have to tell you? I cannot teach you how to use Aura," said Riley, his patience wearing thin.

"I don't see why not. I have what it takes to learn it," replied the Sinnoh Champion.

"…Just because you have a Lucario in your possession does not mean you can use Aura. If that were the case, then Maylene and Bruno would also be able to use Aura. Aura is thought to be genetic anyway and I know we are not related," explained Riley.

Cynthia glared at the man. "I think you are just trying to find a way out of teaching me. If I could learn how to use Aura, it might help me become a better trainer and be closer to my Pokémon."

Riley gave her a deadpan look. "Cynthia, you're the Sinnoh Champion. How much better could you possibly get?"

"There is always room for improvement. Now teach me how to use Aura!"

Riley pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a heavy exhale through his nostrils. How could this woman be so intelligent when it comes to Pokémon myths and Pokémon battles, yet be a stereotypical dumb blonde at the same time? He briefly got the idea that she was spoiled as a child and was given whatever she wanted, resulting in her current behavior. He had to get rid of her and quick.

"You know Cynthia, I heard that there was a new ice cream parlor opening up back in Canalave City. I bet if you took the next boat, you'd get to be their first costumer," said Riley, knowing that if there was one thing Cynthia loved more than anything else, it was the frozen treat.

He held back a smirk when he saw Cynthia's eyes light up. "Really?"

"Yes, but you better hurry. Since it's the grand opening, they might run out of ice cream, what with all the customers they'll be getting."

That seemed to work as Cynthia turned around and head to the boat. Riley held back a laugh, as he knew he was going to get it from her when she returned. Especially since she was going to be livid when she finds out that there is no ice cream parlor opening in Canalave. Once the blonde was gone, that was when Riley's student walked over.

"Where's Cynthia going?"

"Back to the mainland. Come on, Ash. We're going to head into the mines. I'm going to show you a secret room I use for training," replied the Aura Guardian.

"Cool!"

With that, the two Aura users entered the mines of Iron Island to continue Ash's training. The only thing they had to worry about was an enraged Cynthia's inevitable return.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**This is one of the very few one-shots I would never had written, but an anonymous review I got a while back kept bugging me because of the sheer idiocy it held.**

**The review was posted under my one-shot 'Thunderbolt of the Heart', which stars Volkner, Jasmine, and Shauntal. The review read as and I quote:**

"**Well I don't feel the same about Abilityshipping. Ash x Cynthia makes more sense. They both use Aura and they both want to be Pokémon Masters."**

…**Okay, first off, Ash, Anabel, and Cynthia make no appearances whatsoever in 'Thunderbolt of the Heart', so why even make mention of them in the review?**

**Secondly, it's apparent that the anonymous reviewer believes that just having a Lucario means the trainer can use Aura, which obviously is false. If having a Lucario meant being able to use Aura, then Maylene should have been able to use it in the animé, as Riley mentioned earlier.**

**Plus, in what media does Cynthia show any sort of special power? In the games, manga, and animé, Cynthia has no powers, so how could anyone think she does?**

**Anyway, I only wrote this one-shot because that review has been bugging me and I needed an outlet to strike down idiots who don't do their research on the subjects at hand.**


End file.
